monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EmperusDraco
Thanks Sounds kool it would be cool if they did make something along the lines of what i said. hi hi i need help in monter hunter freedom unite mission four horns i can kill in 35 min diablos but i can't kill mr.black because there's not much time is left and thats my problem what weapon and what armor shoud i bring ? and remember i'm not good in english and i'm beginer Heres the thing... I prefer a devil slicer,pack up some sonic bomb plus sreamers and gunpowder once you consumed the sonic bombs combine the two in the field,kill mr.black first,get the two to hit each other,just keep attacking black,get all the items you can grab(mega armorskin,Demondrugs etc.)And bring items you can combine on the field since some items have a limited amount to carry.make sure there swimming in the desert when you throw the bombs.Try cutting the tails first,and when you get hit heal immediately. Loboianus Check my talk page for the details if ya haven't already, k? This'll be hilarious when I see his reaction. Feel free to send the picture. Hmm, know what? He wouldn't mind a pseudowyvern. Go ahead and change it if you can. And I'm sorry about my friend's change of heart. I know you're probably gonna have to restart, so yeah. Sorry. Deadliest Monster Hey, thanks for the suggestion, but, eh, I can't port Lao into tri. I wish, I truly wish I could, but yeah. Any other suggestions? I love getting them, always new. Heh... um, Draco. You might wanna check my Deadliest Monster blog... unless you want to see something that'll piss you off, big-time. BTW, any other ideas for matches? Just saying hi EmperusDraco, i live in San Matias, Sto Tomas, Pampanga. Anyways, pare, may Facebook ka? And what is your real name? me in facebook The kid with blue shirt, lots of pimples with a strap bag. hello Hi, EmperusDraco. Pwede ikaw na lang mag add sakin sa Facebook? and i didn't kow your profile pic... Hello Yes, i am in the jolibee. =D kutu slayer need hunters to kill tigrex hello this kutu slayer asking for help with kill two tigrexs this is an urgent quest and, i was wondering if u can help me im a very experinced hunter im on right now in hall1 with quest on board if u want to hunt with me i got one other hunter joining his name is Iyarkonan. if u want to i will give u my card. Having problems... Hi EmperusDraco. Could you give me more info on how to color much better? My colorings are better thanks to your advice!^_^ And, could you help me find much better names from those two? I never had one yet!!!(I'm trying to combine HummelHunter's ideas and your idea.) and what can you say ,from the brute wyvern that i created, if it will start on the letter "G"? Thanks... Carinodren when do I go online... I usually go online around 6: 00 p. m.( when my brother doesn't use it) because I watch Special A in TV 5... Anyways, thanks for giving me advices! ^_^ Thanks, Carinodren... 3owh p0wh I just wanna ask you... how frequent do you go in the chatroom? Oh, and sorry if you don't understand"3owH p0wh" it means" eowh powh, or simply, hi"(j3j3m0n p0wh 4k0wh). Carinodren 12:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) hey what blog is the picture in lol and as for a name i will think of one when i see it. The B king A... sorta small request. Sorta. I know how well you can draw monsters, but (I'm stupid for asking) can you draw a hunter just as well? (Again, stupid for asking.) If you can't, or aren't really willing to, I'm sorry I wasted your time. ~The idiot, SirBoo MH3 Online Hey EmperusDraco, were you by any chance playin MH3 a couple days ago and played with a Hunter named Jacob, and registered them as a friend? if so that was me :D Monster Masher Hiya, just curious... Do you happen to be EmperusDraco from Gamespot? I remember seeing a guy like that over there and he used to write really elaborate reviews for games. Was just curious to know if you're that same guy, as the chance exists you are. Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:32, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hm? no, I don't think I'm that guy, I mean, I'm not really what you would call a hardcore gamer, not hardcore enough for me to write reviews, not mentioning elaborate ones. Sorry, but I'm not the guy your talking about. Though it was a slim chance we had the same name. Sure. Thanks for asking before you did. This IS SirBoo, BTW, so don't be fooled by the name of the account. However, I'm currently too busy to get some additional ecology down, so you'll have to wait 'till (my) spring break. Cheers! SirBoo ﻿ ﻿